The Twins Game of Love
by Anastasia Kleist
Summary: When love comes in a michevious pair {Hikaru x Reader/OC x Kaoru lemon}


**WARNING : Lemon up ahead read at own risk**

ENJOY

* * *

The morning started out a bright and beautiful as I walked out of my small apartment with a deep breath I began my walk to the train station. I have come to Ouran Academy due to my aunt who thought I needed a better education then some back water American school could give me. My mother and father by no means were rich enough to send me here, I thought this was a bit much but for some reason no one ever Argued with your Aunt {name} ,who after a bit of research was a big name here in japan for her sweets. After a bit of trouble finding the right stop to get off at I found myself standing outside the front of the school where other kids about my age stood around chatting and waiting for their friends. "Seems normal enough"

From a bit off in the distance I saw a group of boys that stood out like a hot sore thumb. "Even high society has popular" I say turning on my heel I entered the main entrance and navigated my way to the main office to get my class information. I was a first year by what they told me and pointed me in the right direction, finding my way to the classroom I sat behind two orangeish brown haired boys I assumed were twins. The next moment it was confirmed as they turned to look at me, both wore a wild grin.

"You must be the new girl" they said in almost unison.

"Yes, my name is {name}{surname}" I said with a smile and a small wave. I saw them share a look and then turn back to me with a big grin.

"I'm Hikaru and this is Karou" one of them said before they continued.

"You should visit our club this afternoon; we promise that it will be a delightful event." They push a small mat to me before the teacher came around starting the lesson for the day. I learned that unlike American schools I don't change classrooms the teachers do. The day went by quickly and a few of the other girls took interest in me and I told them what it was like where I lived back in America. By the end of the school day one of my new friends had invited me to come with her to the host club. Having nothing else to do I follow her across the school not exactly sure what a host club was. As we arrived the doors open like magic and there stood the twins from before with big smiles plastered on their faces.

"{Name}! You came" Said Hikaru

"Come in please join us" said Karou grasping your hand gently.

Laughing softly I was pulled along and sat down on a soft couch as my friend sat beside me with a laugh.

"I guess I was a bit late with the invitation" {BFF name} said to me.

"A little, but they never told me what kind of club, just to show up" I said laughing again as the boys return with tea and cake for us both.

A gasp leaves my lips as Karou burns his finger, within moments Hikaru had him in his arms kissing his brothers finger gently chastising him for not being careful. A bit of a surprised look crossed my features as I slowly leaned over to {BFF name} "Are they gay? It would be a shame..." I say with a chuckle.

"We will be anything you want us to be Princess {name}" they said turning their attention on me and smiled mischievously.

That afternoon went by fast both the twins and me became fast friends, they come over to my "Commoner dwelling" quite often to play videogames.

It's been about four months since I started this friendship and tonight was just going to be another typical game night. {Or so you thought X3}

I was just finishing the night's snacks when I heard the boys come running through my home to find me. Peeking out into my living room I heard them but it appeared like no one was there.

"Did I imagine it?" turning around I ran right in to something. Opening my eyes there stood Hikaru with a bit of rope and a mischievous grin, surprised I backed up hitting another surface. "Guys you are not tying me up" I feel a tug on my arms.

Feeling Karou's breath ghost across your skin you shiver involuntarily looking back you saw the same face and grin. "Tonight we are going to play a different game {name}" A kiss was placed on my neck and felt my cheeks burn with a crimson flare.

"Come on guys this isn't funny you can't play around with a girl like this. It's not right."

"Even if we love you?" They both murmured as Hikaru leaned in pressing his lips heatedly. Their statement left me silent except the breathing that had turned to slight pants.

The next few moments were a whirlwind of emotions as each brother took their tours kissing and sliding their hands down my body slowly turning me on. "Hikaru...Karou..." I breathed as I found myself lying on the bed in my room with my shirt up over my head. Red still colored my pale cheeks as I looked up at as their mischievous faces grinning down at them.

I will admit I found the twins attractive and liked them a lot but I never wanted that pressure on anyone, so keeping my crush to myself. I was content playing video games, hanging out and visiting them at the club. Now I was here half naked with the two devilish twins as they leaned down taking one of my nipples in each of their mouths.

Groaning cloudy I could feel Hikaru's roughness vs Karou's gentle exploration. My hands slipped from their grasps as my fingers snagging in their hair causing them to groan as their hands traveled south pulling on my bottoms finally getting them off.

"No fair..." you breathed gently sitting up looking at their clothed bodies.

"Oh willing to play our game now?" They said snickering as they began unbuttoning their shirts slowly sliding their shirts down dropping them to the floor. I breathed softly as I memorized every little detail about their bodies. I saw Hikaru look at Karou with a slight nod, seeing Hikaru fall back a bit to sit in a chair by the bed. A bit confused I turned my attention to Karou only to be met by a pleasant set of lips on your neck leaving a small hicky marking me.

"We decided that we would share you, but you're ours alone." He said with a gentle voice his body pressed you back and began to loom over you with a smile. "I am the gentle one." I heard him say as his head dipped and began leaving trails of love bites across my skin leading down to my panties. Looking me down, I could see his need pressing against the shorts he wore. Shyly I lifted my foot and ran it across his length causing him to groan and his eyes look back up to me with a lust filled look that mirrored mines.

Pushing him gently back on the bed I reached for the waist band of his pants pulling them down swiftly I saw his member bob up and down which made me giggle. Touching loose strands of hair behind my ear, I ran your fingers among the twitching length "It's so big...".

"I'm bigger" I heard from behind you followed by the feeling of your panties being slipped down over my rump. I look back at Hikaru and blushed deeply as I saw him starring at my wetness only making me turned on even more.

"{Name} you're so wet" I heard him say as he kneeled behind me and ran a finger across my entrance making me moan softly and wiggle away. Turning back to Karou I gripped his member with trembling hands and looked him in the eyes. Leaning forward I began licking on the tip of his member before taking it between my lips and sucking gently I bobbed my head as I hear him groan in pleasure. After a bit of wiggling under Hikaru's finger I felt my hem be replaced with a warm wet feeling. Looking up I see him licking and teasing me causing me to moan even more.

My hands gripped the mattress as I see Hikaru get up and be replaced by a lust drunk Karou. "{Name} can't wait any longer" I hear him say in a husky voice that sent a shiver of pleasure through me. The next moments were a bit hazy as I felt his member press to my entrance and slip past my folds sinking deep within me somewhere causing me and him to groan loudly. "Oh~" we both groan in unison as he begins to buck his hips moving in a gentle movements.

Something fills my vision and I look up and come face to face with a grinning and completely NAKED Hikaru blushing I untangled my left hand from the sheets and reached forward "Let me make you feel good too Hikaru" you said your voice changeling pitch as Karou picked up speed slapping your ass cheek gently. Leaning forward my lips open and suck on the twins member sucking and slurping as I moaned louder, Karou hitting all the right spots making me tremble and sway. In the pit of my belly this warm glow began to grow bigger eventually leaving me too trembling to see straight.

"{name} I-I'm goi-" was all the twin that had been thrusting wildly in to me was able to get out before I felt a burning sensation enter my body and fill me and begin to spill out of my entrance. After a few moments he pulled free and smiled kissing me, the glow was more of a burning now and it made me whine when he pulled out. Looking at Hikaru I grinned, pushing him to the bed hovering over him I teased his tip at your entrance watching him groan at the simple touch.

"S-stop teasing me" I hear him whine before I practically slammed myself down on him bouncing , he was right he was a bit thicker than his brother but it made it all that more pleasurable for me.

I felt Hikaru's nails bite in to my flesh and rake across my skin, suddenly I felt him shift and I was thrown into the bed and he was hovering over me with a Cheshire like grin on his face. "Mmm no no I'm in control here, I'm going to make you scream my name." He said with a chuckle his eyes locking with mines as his body thrust into mine with quick short thrust getting deeper than before causing me to pant and moan louder as wrap my arms around his neck holding on. The glow from before began to grow and fill my every cell making my body feel like it was on fire.

"Oh Hikaru please don't stop I'm going to ...to" I shuttered and then I moaned a loud "HIK...ARU" my voice cracking as the glow burst and my body pushed back to meet his as I camE. After a few more thrust he joined me panting my name.

"{n-name}, oh god" he said kissing me deeply giving a small thrust causing me to squeal slightly because I was sensitive.

Flopping of to the side of me he panted gently caressing me as Karou came back to the bed and smiled softly joining us both.

"I love you both." You said smiling.

"We love you too {name}" you heard them both say as you all drifted in to a slumber surrounded by your new lovers.


End file.
